1. Field
The present technology relates to a battery unit module and a battery module package including the battery unit module, and more particularly, to electrode terminals of a battery unit module and a battery module pack including the battery unit module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, uninterruptible power supply (UPS) devices supply power in an uninterruptible manner to server devices which are always to be supplied power, for example, to a load of screen doors in a subway. In these UPS devices, secondary batteries are typically installed and electric power of the secondary batteries is applied to a load when a power line connected to the UPS devices is cut. In the secondary batteries, a charging voltage is typically set according to series connections between a plurality of cells, and the secondary batteries are typically charged using a floating charge method in which charging and discharging are repeatedly performed according to changes in a current flowing through the secondary batteries.